


Baby Amari and Hair

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Fareeha bit is set pre-Overwatch during the Omnic Crisis, F/F, F/M, Gen, Pharah/Brigitte is strongly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: When Fareeha was a baby, she liked to pull hair. Ana may have forgotten to tell Reinhardt this.





	

"Now now, I know that you are all fairly excited to meet my Fareeha for the first time, but please give her some space." Ana spoke up from where she was sitting. A stressful place it might've been to keep a baby around but Ana had no other choice seeing as Ana's Father was in the hospital and she didn't feel up to sending Fareeha off to the other side of the world to stay with her own Father.  
Jack stood there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "And you're sure that she'll be fine?" he prodded.  
Ana frowned as she stared back at the definition of poster boy, Jack Morrison. "My Fareeha is a very quiet and well-behaved baby. She'll be fine here." Ana explained.

"If you all are done, I've got some reports to go over." Gabriel spoke up from where he was standing. Ana and Jack both focused on him, not noticing Reinhardt was looking at the cooing child sitting in her carrier.  
He smiled wide before leaning down to look at Fareeha. She was average size for a baby of her age; while she seemed big when held by her Mother, she dwarfed in comparison to Reinhardt's larger form. Short and curly ink black hair on her head, dark brown eyes watching everyone with interest as she teethed on a plastic toy.  
She was the spitting image of her Mother.  
  
Upon seeing Reinhardt, she gave a smile before reaching a hand out to him. The German man grinned back at her, he had always loved children but had never had any of his own. He leaned in further to see what the baby wanted. Thinking she wanted to touch at his face.  
Only to have the baby's hand in his hair. His yelp of pain when she pulled at his hair, is what then drew everyone's attention. To see a brave Crusader and one of the best Germany could send for the Strike Team had been bested, by an infant.

Gabriel and Jack were both struggling to silence their own laughter, Torbjörn was in complete tears at the sight, Liao whom had been silent for most of the time; was softly snickering to himself, while Ana was looking at Reinhardt with a smug smile on her face.  
"Ah Reinhardt, why do you think I tie my hair back when caring for Fareeha? She likes to pull at hair. None more than long hair." she teased as she approached, gently running her fingers to where Fareeha had snagged before carefully removing her daughter's hand from Reinhardt's hair. The man in question was now fairly red in the face from the ordeal, most likely from embarrassment.  
  
Fareeha fussed as her Mother lifted her up from her carrier. Ana looked to Reinhardt before giving him a sincere smile. "If you can tie your hair back, I'll let you hold Fareeha." she said.  
They had all never seen the man move as fast without his armor on him.

 

**(x)**

  
  
Reinhardt chuckled as Ana was retelling this story to the newer recruits of the recalled Overwatch. Fareeha, now in her early thirties, was sulking where she sat, hood pulled low over her blushing face. Brigitte sat beside her, chuckling at the story.

"You should have seen Reinhardt get so emotional over being able to hold Fareeha." Ana spoke before taking a sip of her tea.

"Ana!" Reinhardt exclaimed. "You hurt me so! She was just so small and precious."

"To be fair, Reinhardt, everyone's smaller compared to you." Lúcio piped up.

"He's right, I'll bet you can probably lift up most of us." Lena added.

 

Reinhardt then took that as a challenge to see how many people he could lift at once.  
Fareeha was still sulking in her own embarrassment as this was going on. Lifting her head to peek an eye out. "This is torture in the purest of forms." she muttered.  
Brigitte lightly shouldered her to get her attention. Before whispering, "It could be worse." Fareeha shifted to look directly at Brigitte. "How could this possibly be any worse?" she questioned.  
"Well," Brigitte started, "they could be showing baby pictures."  
Fareeha went silent before looking back at the lifting competition currently going on, Reinhardt's boisterous laughter as he was carrying Hana and Lúcio both on his arms with Lena hanging on and Ana chuckling as she was resting on his shoulder. "Well, that is true." Fareeha replied.


End file.
